Mana
by SilverChelle
Summary: Random Sheelos oneshot. I don't want to summarize it, because I don't like summaries. If you like it, please review. Thanks.


Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or any people or places involved.

**Mana**

"That's the signal!" I exclaimed, and I flew to the newly emerged tower.

I hovered my Rheaird close to the Mana Cannon tower, but the doorway was a bit small. Because of that, I landed on a tiny island nearby and put away my Rheaird. I judged the distance to be relatively short, so I grimaced and plunged into the salty ocean water.

It was freezing! I kicked furiously until I resurfaced, and I rapidly swam to the Mana Cannon.

After heaving myself up over the edge, I walked inside and pulled out my cards. I needed to get to work before I missed my mark.

"Disciple of Everlasting Ice!

"Hammer of Godly Thunder!

"Servant of Mother Earth!

"Envoy from the Dark Abyss!

"I command thee! Gatherest before me and unleash thine power!

"Okay guys! I'm counting on you!

The Summon Spirits began to release their Mana.

"Fire Mana Cannon!"

The rest of the event happened quickly, and I didn't remember much of it. I was feeling kind of dizzy after summoning _four_ Summon Spirits…That was a bit much.

But I do remember the great light of the Mana Cannon, and there was a huge explosion as it hit the Great Kharlan Tree somewhere off in the distance. I felt a great earthquake, and it knocked me to the ground. I sat up slowly, and my head spun, so I put it between my knees to hold off a faint.

"C'mon, Sheena," I told myself sternly. "Pull yourself together. The sooner you get going, the sooner you can get back to the others."

I was able to stand up after a few long moments, and I somehow managed to swim back to the little piece of land I had landed on earlier. Pulling out my wing pack, I summoned my Rheaird and boarded it. I took off into the sky.

"Sheena!"

I shrieked and nearly fell off my Rheaird when I heard my name coming from the flying machine. I looked down to see a sort of speaker on it. Oh. I had always wondered what that was for…

"Sheena, can you hear me?" the voice said. "This is Yuan."

"Uh, yeah," I replied uncertainly. "You-you can talk through a Rheaird?"

"Yes, but that is not important," he said impatiently. "I have a message that you are to meet the others back at Iselia. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," I repeated, and then he was silent, so I figured he was done.

I raced to Iselia. I had never been to the village myself—I had never had a reason to visit—but after asking around, I got directions.

I was dismayed when I found out I would have to go through the woods, but I managed to make it through without encountering any monsters. Sometimes it was such a relief to be a ninja.

Soon, I reached Lloyd's house. Kratos walked by me over the bridge, and he nodded in recognition.

"Sheena!"

I looked up to see Lloyd in front of a unique cottage.

"Hey, Lloyd!" I replied. "I passed Kratos on my way in. What's up with him?"

Lloyd shrugged.

"He's going back to Cruxis."

"So he's really our enemy."

"Yeah. But, anyway, welcome back!"

I smiled and followed him into his house. Everyone was standing around inside. Most of them nodded and smiled at me, and I returned the greetings. But I still didn't feel right, so I stepped outside for some air to clear my head. I made my way over to the log bridge and stood on it, my head spinning.

I couldn't stay standing…not enough energy…

I collapsed, but to my surprise, I never hit the ground. Instead, a pair of gloved hands caught me just in time.

"Hey, hunny, are you okay?" Zelos asked, close to my ear.

"I'm fine," I said, struggling to stand up again. "It's nothing I can't handle."

I managed to stand straight for a second, and Zelos let me go. I turned to face him, and he frowned and studied my face.

"Really," I insisted, wobbling a little. "I just used up a lot of Mana at the Mana Cannon."

"So I see," he said, his blue eyes still searching my face.

"Stop looking at me like that," I snapped irately. "I'm fine."

My head was beginning to ache, and I reached up a hand to rub it tenderly. Without meaning to, I closed my eyes, and my knees gave out again.

My eyes fluttered open, and I found myself in Zelos' arms once again, looking up into his concerned face. I opened my mouth to speak, but he pressed a finger to my lips with his free hand.

"Let me guess," he said, smiling crookedly. "You're fine."

My face fell in defeat.

"I don't feel so good," I admitted, though I was only stating the obvious.

"I know," he said kindly. "Hold on."

He swung me up into his arms gently and began to head for the house.

"Wait," I said, and he stopped moving. "I don't want to go inside right now."

"Okay," he said softly. "We can stay out here for a while."

"Thanks," I muttered, and I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

Ooh, he smelled good. I took a deep breath, pretending to just need some air. He smelled like…well, he just smelled like Zelos. It was a special smell, one that always comforted me. Of course, I would never tell him that. It would just go to his head.

I opened my eyes when the redhead stopped moving suddenly. Looking down, I could see he was sitting on a little bench near the house.

Hmm. Whatever. I closed my eyes against his neck and began to drift off to sleep. I was so comfortable and safe…

But suddenly I shivered.

"Sheena?" Zelos said, and I looked up at him. "Are you cold?"

"Just a little," I mumbled, blushing.

He frowned.

"Hun, I just noticed—you're all wet. Did you stop for a swim or something?"

I smiled and shivered again.

"Yeah," I admitted. " I had to swim a little to the Mana Cannon because my Rheaird wouldn't fit in the door."

He furrowed his brow.

"Well, you can't stay in these clothes," he said. "C'mon, I'll take you inside."

"Can we just stay here for another minute?" I asked. "I still feel kinda dizzy."

He frowned again but didn't argue.

And I'd jump off a cliff sooner than tell him my real reason for wanting to stay outside.

I just wanted to stay in his arms.

Forever.

XXX

Later that night, I awoke with a start from a nightmare. But luckily, I didn't scream or anything.

"Gah," I mumbled to myself. "I hate nightmares."

I stood from my spot on the floor of Lloyd's room and stretched. I wasn't really tired anymore, so maybe I would just go outside for a bit. It would be a nice way to get some peace too.

So I quietly walked onto the balcony and climbed up to the top of the roof. For some reason, I always loved to sit on roofs. It made me feel secure, in a way, because no one could bother me or get me.

But to my surprise, someone was already there, wrapped in a blanket.

"Hey, my banshee, what's up?"

So much for peace.

"Hey, Zelos," I said, frowning.

But I wasn't going to let his presence stop me from staying up here, so I made my way up and sat next to him. I drew my knees to my chest and hugged them tightly. It was a little chilly up here.

"What're you doing up?" I asked curiously, looking at him.

He shrugged, but then smiled deviously.

"I was waiting for my favorite hunny," he teased, wiggling my eyebrows. "I thought we could have some fun."

I scowled and hit him lightly in the arm.

"As if," I snapped, looking away.

He had completely avoided my question and had managed to make a perverted comment all at once. Well, fine. I wouldn't ask him anymore questions.

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

I looked at him in surprise.

"Bad dreams?"

I nodded slightly, but then smirked.

"No," I said. "I actually came out here to see you so we could have some fun."

He flashed me a bright smile.

"Well, if you insist..." he said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I elbowed him in the stomach hard, and he let go and rubbed the spot.

"So cruel..."

"Oh, please," I said, rolling my eyes.

But then I was quiet for a few minutes as I became lost in thought. I unconsciously shivered once, and then I jumped as I felt a blanket settle around me.

I looked at Zelos, but he was still wearing his own blanket.

I frowned. "Did you know I would come up here?"

"Just a hunch," he said. "So I grabbed an extra blanket just in case when I came up."

"Oh, thanks," I said, smiling shyly.

It was nice to have someone think about me.

Zelos returned the smile with a warm one that reached all the way to his eyes.

He was so hot.

I blushed and hurriedly looked away before he could make a comment.

"Zelos?" I said hesitantly all of a sudden.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

I looked at him.

"Can I ask you something?"

He nodded, but I knew he would. The real trick was getting him to give a straight answer.

"Well, I..."

I looked up at the stars.

"How--how do you manage to keep up such a happy image when you're dealing with so much crap?"

I blushed again when I felt his hand on my cheek. He turned my face to him and studied it with his intense oceanic gaze.

"What brought this on all of a sudden?" he asked.

No. He was doing it again--not answering my question. I was determined to persist.

"I was just wondering how you do it," I said. "It's almost like _nothing_ fazes you. I can't hide _anything_. I hate when people can see right through me. But you--nobody bothers you because they all think you're perfectly happy."

He released my face and turned his face toward the sky, I studied his perfect profile, waiting for him to speak.

"Well, it obviously doesn't fool everyone," he said, raising an eyebrow.

I didn't say anything, and he spoke again.

"I don't know," he admitted, seeming to think carefully about his words. "I guess after so many years of playing the puppet, it became a part of me to put on a mask. But then again, sometimes it's nice to be bothered."

I sat in silence and thought about that for a moment.

_Sometimes it's nice to be bothered_.

I decided to pay closer attention to my redheaded friend.

"Hey, hun," Zelos suddenly said, breaking into my thoughts. "Don't worry about it, okay? I think your inability to hide anything is cute, especially how you can't hide your undying feelings of love and devotion toward me."

"Shut up!" I laughed, and he smiled delightedly.

We sat in silence again for a few moments, but it wasn't a tense silence. It was...

Peaceful.

It was exactly what I had come out here for.

Well, it was partly peaceful. I was also kind of distracted by the invisible, crackling electricity coming from the man sitting next to me. Why did I have to be so attracted to him? It wasn't fair!

I yawned after a while, and without thinking too much, I partly gave in to temptation and leaned my head on Zelos' shoulder. He froze for a second, possibly anticipating some sort of attack, but I didn't do anything violent. So he hesitantly slid an arm around my shoulders.

I closed my eyes against his chest and listened to the steady rise and fall of his chest. It was soothing.

I never wanted it to end.

But I would sooner jump off a cliff than tell him that.

But, oh, I just wanted to stay in his arms.

Forever.


End file.
